Percy Jackson: Chaos' Apprentice, Now and Forever
by Lilith Jae
Summary: Not your average Chaos story. This one is twisted, in a way. When Percy is betrayed, his mind is unbalanced and is suicidal. If found by Chaos, what will he do? Who will join him? Don't ask me, just read. My summaries are terrible, creativity all gone, If I've to describe this in one word, it'll be forlorn. Rated T for betrayal scene and others. Pertemis pairing. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Hey, it's Lilith here, I've been writing this for awhile and thought 'why not let others read and rate this'. It sucks, though only to me. My fellow PJO fan brother isn't a fan of this particular theme and therefore isn't a worthy rater. I know, here's plenty of Chaos-Percy stories out there and why should this be any different, blah blah blah, but I put a twist in mine, so please do read. And review! Do review! I need the encouragement.

* * *

Prologue Chapter Part 1_  
_

_-FLASHBACK-_

Percy PoV

It was a warm, sunny day and I had just returned from Olympus having met my father, Poseidon and Athena, the mother of the girl I wanted to marry, after completing a two-month-long Labours of Heracles. Upon returning, I noticed that everyone I told about getting Athena's blessing and approval was looking at me sorrowfully. I wondered why for a moment, and then pushed it out of my mind, for now, I had more pressing 'matters' to attend to.

I went to Cabin 6, to look for Annabeth, but she wasn't there. She wasn't at the arena, archery range, armory or the mess hall either. And, so I went back to the Athena Cabin to ask Malcolm, whom I also told of my plan, where she was. Malcolm told me she was probably at the beach and not to get mad.

"Odd," I thought, as I headed to the beach. There, I saw a small tent quite far down the beach. I wandered around a bit, but found no trace of Annabeth. Out of curiosity, I tried the tent. There, I found Annabeth, sound asleep under a comforter, even though it was past mid-morning. I wondered if she'd stayed at the beach because she missed me and my love for her grew ten-fold, but I still wondered why Malcolm told me to not get angry. I would've asked Piper, but she was at Camp Jupiter, engaged to Jason. She was probably planning her wedding as I was thinking this.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps nearing the tent. I hurriedly grabbed Annabeth's Yankees cap and stuffed it on my head. I stood silently beside the entrance and watched, just as Timothy Lanes walked in. Timothy is my brother who'd shown up a couple months ago, claiming he'd been raised by Poseidon under the sea in Atlantis.

I didn't mind the attention he kept getting from other campers, but he nearly got me killed and I didn't appreciate that. But that story is for another time. His swordsmanship was excellent, not as good as mine, but closer than anyone had come since Luke.

His first quest was to save some sort of artefact in Manhattan, not that hard, but he was treated like a hero, as if he saved the world from impending doom. He had Poseidon personally come congratulate him too, like a spoiled child.

I wondered what he was doing here, in Annabeth's tent when he took off his shirt and lay down beside her, _under the comforter._

I felt utterly confused and decided to see what they were really doing. I crept out of the tent and walked a few metres down before taking off Annabeth's cap and making my way back to the tent. As I neared the tent, I heard curious noises and practically flew back.

The sight that greeted me immediately killed me inside**. (A/N: As they say, curiosity killed the cat. For those of you below 12 and don't understand, just pretend you do. I really don't want to taint young minds.)** Timothy had taken off his pants and was straddling Annabeth as she moaned in, it sounded like, _pleasure. _

My mind went blank and I stood there, shocked beyond compare. My hearing briefly registered a roar of a wave, like it did with Nancy Bobofit all those years ago. When I came to, the sight before me crushed me even more. Annabeth was only half-dressed, from the waist up, completely soaked. Timothy wasn't wearing anything, but he was completely dry, just as all children of Poseidon would be if they wanted.

I turned and left in a huff. I didn't want to hear anything Annabeth had to say. "Percy!" A shout rang through the air and reached my ears. I turned around, snarling. I have been told that my temper will get the better of me one day.

"What?!" I shouted back. It was Timothy. The brat still had the guts to talk to me? Wow, I'm impressed.

"Are you chicken? Oh right, I am the best demigod on Earth and maybe in the whole world, 'cause I've saved important people. Not scared, are you, faux brother?" came the taunt. I stopped dead. By now, I was in camp. Everyone who heard Timothy stared at him in horror, like he was mad.

Annabeth caught up with him. At least now she was wearing something. "Percy," she started. I interrupted her, "What do you want now, daughter of Athena?" I'd never called her that before and it felt strangely satisfying. Many gasped, worried that I might destroy something, or someone, for they'd only seen me this mad in battle, where millions of monsters were killed, a few thousands probably at my hand. S

Annabeth flinched. "P-percy, it's not what it seems …"

"THEN WHAT IS IT? It seemed to me that you'd gladly sleep with any child of Poseidon, love any child of Poseidon, besides ME!" I yelled. Some of the younger campers were frightened and ran for cover. Most of the older campers merely watched us, entertained.

"W-w-well, it's YOUR fault! Y-you slept with Rachel! I hate you! I wish you were dead!" As soon as those words left Annabeth's mouth, she ran off, probably to her tent or cabin. Several Aphrodite girls started muttering excitedly at the thought of new gossip to spread.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER; I WAS DISCUSSING SOMETHING I _WAS_ GOING TO DO. OBVIOSLY NOW I NEEDN'T DO IT!" I yelled back at her. I was fuming mad as I headed to the Big House, sensing many stares following me.

"Wait! P-please, Percy, listen to me." _Greeaaat,_ now Timothy's gonna try being the goody victim, even after his outburst earlier. "What do you want?" I snapped at him. He flinched, but I'm sure that's fake. "I love her, just as much as you do, maybe even more. And I sense she loves me too. Please give us your blessing." he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

There you have it, prologue part 1. Second part'll be up in a jiffy, so don't worry. Till then, ta taa, LJ signing off.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

Hey, so here's Chapter 1 Part 2. Two in a day, so don't get mad about me splitting the prologue into two parts.

* * *

Prologue Chapter Part 2

I almost laughed. "You want me, your brother, whose girlfriend you just had an affair with, to bless you?"

"Uh, um, yeah?" he mumbled. "You're suicidal" I said before turning away and entering the Big House to find Chiron. I asked for permission to leave again, before I destroyed anything. Only this time, I'd probably be leaving forever. He allowed me to leave, saying I'd probably get killed, but, it was all my own choice.

I went back to Cabin 3 and collected my stuff together. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. In came Grover, my best friend and former Protector.

"Pr-r-rease don't go, Per-r-rcy." He pronounced please wrong, but that was probably because he was really nervous. After all, he was trying to talk his really angry best friend out of leaving their sanctuary.

"I'm sorry Grover. But please keep this until I return for it, _if_ I ever return for it." I handed him a ring that had the words 'SeaWise Forever' engraved on the gem before exiting the cabin and heading up towards Thalia's Tree. At the top, I took one look at Camp Half-Blood and Peleus before going down the hill and out of the boundaries.

My first stop was at the Empire State Building. After threatening the doorman with death by sword (for the second time today) if he didn't let me in, I went back up to Olympus to meet with Athena, _again_.

"What do you want of me now, Perseus? I have already consented to your dating my daughter. Is that not enough?" She practically snapped at me. I flinched

"I am truly sorry for disturbing you twice today milady, but there is something urgent of which I must tell you and my father. It concerns Annabeth and …" I left the sentence hanging until my father arrived, clearly annoyed.

His expression changed to one of concern when he saw me. "Well? What do you wish to tell me of Annabeth?" Athena demanded. "It's about your daughter _and_ Timothy, my brother" I started, emphasizing the 'and'.

"What of Timothy? He seems to be a good kid." Poseidon questioned.

"Well, father, after getting Lady Athena's consent to marry Annabeth, at Camp Half-Blood, I walked in on the two of them, doing _inappropriate_ things. And I thought you ought to know that Annabeth is no longer a maiden." I paused, knowing what would probably come next.

"WHAT? My daughter w-w-wouldn't, she would n-never. I see, you are trying to excuse yourself from being punished for dumping my daughter, are you?" Athena yelled. Ouch.

"No milady, she was cheating on me and I thought you should know of her activities, that's all. And father, if she bears any children, its Timothy's, not mine." I finished and requested that I be excused.

Even after I left the room that I was in, I could still hear Athena screaming about betrayal and I knew I wouldn't want to be in Annabeth's shoes after this. I left Olympus and began my journey north.

Apparently, monsters can sense when a demigod is feeling suicidal (or maybe, they're just scared of me), because, not one attacked me as I journeyed to Alaska, the land beyond the Gods to fulfill Annabeth's wish of me. Strangely enough, I _wanted_ to, for it meant that I could forget her and move on to a new life. I planned to try for rebirth. Hopefully in my second life, I wouldn't meet that (insert string of descriptive colourful curses and insults that would make Ares proud) girl.

During my journey, I thought about my friends, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Nico. I knew the news of my leaving will reach their ears soon enough, but I didn't want to have to face them. I know, I'm being selfish, but I can't think straight and I've lost the will to live.

At the bog, or as Hazel calls it, muskeg, I prepared myself and stepped in. Almost instantly, I sank. I felt the all too familiar sensation of my chest tightening and I lost consciousness.

Chaos' PoV

I had just arrived at Seward, Alaska when I saw Percy jump into some muskeg. I immediately forced the muskeg to spit him out. Percy wasn't breathing, not a good sign for the one I wanted as my apprentice. His lips were blue, a sign of suffocating, but his heart was still beating faintly. I'm glad he's still alive, for going to the Underworld would have been extra time wasted.

I opened a portal back to the Void and carried Percy's limp form through it. When I arrived, my personal assistant, Pi was waiting to greet me. Her expression changed when she saw who I had with me.

"Here, take him to the infirmary and have him treated for drowning and suffocation." I commanded her. She obeyed, using her telekinetic powers to lift Percy and made her way there.

I suddenly had an idea. I created a Void-copy of Percy's soul, tainted it slightly to see if they ever noticed that it wasn't his and returned to Earth to find Thanatos. I gave it, I mean Void-Percy to Thanatos who promised to guide it to the underworld, and hopefully to the Elysian Fields before I returned to the Void.

Annabeth PoV (CHB) (half-hour before Chaos finds Percy)

I was confused. My mom, Athena suddenly decided that she wanted to see me on Olympus. And she sounded angry, too. Perhaps my designs weren't to her liking? I was terribly worried. As the official architect of Olympus, I had a duty to fulfil.

I reached Olympus in ten-minutes (A/N: twenty-five minutes left to Percy's 'death' ^_- Chaos did take some time to create a Void-copy, after all) and hurried up to the 600th floor. When the doorman gave me the card, he looked frightened out of his wits. I wondered about that on my way up. "Some god must be angry" I mused.

On Olympus, I was shocked to find _three_ Olympians awaiting me. I was beyond worried, I was scared stiff.

My mother beckoned me in. She really did look angry. As did Poseidon and Aphrodite.

"Annabeth Chase!" Poseidon boomed. "What have you done? My son was here several hours ago, looking more depressed than well, Aphrodite when she lost her favourite hairbrush."

"Hey!" came an upset shriek, "I resent that!"

"Tell me, Annabeth Chase, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?" Poseidon looked seriously pissed off. I gulped, and asked in a small voice, "Which son?"

Now Poseidon looked angrier than ever. "PERCY, of course. Timothy is too much of a snotty kid right now." Heavy silence followed his statement.

* * *

(A/N: Oops, twenty minutes past. Hmm, reactions... Think I'll make you wait ^_-)

I'm sorry, I'm new. I always wanted to write a cliffy, not that I know the difference between a regular ending and a cliffhanger. Till next time, ta taa, LJ signing off.


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

Hey, LJ here, I know, the previous Chapters were pretty terrible. I'm sorry, but this one will be too, I'm sure. This is just to finish what happens on Olympus and the aftermath. I'm sorry, I'd posted the previous chapter before I realized I'd left this out. I'm not used to copy and paste yet.

I'm so very sorry to those who were expecting something better. Maybe I'll get the next chapter up real quick, to make up for it. PLEASE don't hate me!

* * *

Review answers:

Resatice: Thanks, needed that.

Hetfield: Obrigado. FYI, I'm a lady, not a man. And what's the Ps2 about? *clueless*

Guest (You know who you are,'cause I don't): Thank you and here you are.

shane yates: Huh? I suck at shortened terms, sorry.

* * *

Prologue Chapter 3: Reactions (Just a filler chapter, really)

**Still Annabeth PoV**

Hades burst into the council chambers a few minutes later, panting heavily, like he'd run all the way from the Underworld.

"Brother..." He wheezed. "I request a private meeting with you and Zeus. I- it concerns the safety of the world."

Poseidon stood up, seeing the desperation and worry in his eyes. Everyone else stared at him, interested.

"If what you say may eventually affect the whole world, I suggest we have the whole Council here."

Hades hesitated and his eyes strayed to me for a moment. "Very well, include that girl, too. It concerns her as well."

"Huh? Me? What's this about?" I thought to myself.

**Third person PoV**

Around five minutes later, the Olympians were all gathered in the Council room with Hades, Hestia and Annabeth.

"Speak, brother. What is it you wanted to inform us about that concerns the world's safety?" Zeus commanded.

"Well, it's Percy Jackson, brother ..."

Poseidon's eyes widened suddenly. "What? What about my son? What happened to him?"

"H-h-his s-soul is in the U-u-un-underworld ..."

"What do you mean his soul's in the Underworld?" Poseidon's voice lowered dangerously. It looked like the sea might be stormy for a few weeks.

"He's in the Underworld, as in going to Elysian Fields after being judged, as in he's..." Hades gulped "Dead."

(A/N: Sorry about OOCness.)

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood, the weather had become terrible and the sea was raging. Chiron looked at it for a moment and ordered everyone inside their respective cabins except Timothy who was told to follow Chiron to the Big House.

"What did Percy catch you doing with Annabeth? Don't lie, I can tell if you're lying." Chiron asked Timothy gently, yet firmness was in his voice.

"I was making Annabeth mine for life." Timothy said arrogantly. His arrogance had grown when he managed to make Percy mad enough to leave Camp Half-Blood, thinking he'd scared the Saviour of Olympus into hiding.

"That's what I was afraid of." Chiron sighed. "Now you've either got a very angry brother or father on your hands. Good luck is all I can say right now, for you most certainly need it." That was all Chiron managed to say before Poseidon suddenly appeared on the beach, eyes raging, demanding to see his _son_.

* * *

Ha, that'll teach Timothy to mess with Percy. Next Chapter will be fast forwarded several centuries. How many? That's for me to know and for you to find out. *cringes* Don't kill me! I don't mean to create threats or anything of that sort. But, till next time, ta taa LJ signing off.


	4. Chapter 1: Latest Assasination

Hie, I'm finally back. So sorry about long break, I've been ill, down with flu etc. There's a change in my policy and it'll be at the bottom of this chapter. Forgive me, but I really had to. I know my chapters are very short compared to other stories, but deal with it, I don't like overly long-winded chapters and I've a lousy imagination.

Anyway, review answers:

Darkened Enemy; Goddess of the Dark Flame; MusicLuver5683: Here you go. Enjoy. (At least I hope you do. My story feels cheesy to me.)

Motionless: Forgive me if there are any rude-sounding words but I _really DISLIKE_ swear or cuss words, especially the f-word)

Resatice: I am very aware that that idea is cliched, but it's essential for this story, it'll play a bigger role later, you'll see. About the prologue, I was planning a double chapter prologue, but as I wrote there, I missed the last bit out. I was playing around and managed to hang my laptop, so I ended up overlooking it and not being used to cut-and-paste, I never realised I'd missed it in the first place. So sorry. As for Timothy's punishment, I haven't thought of what to do with him yet. **Suggestions are welcome, for anyone reading this.**

**Users who Favourited, Thank You SO Much:**

BananaMan9898

Kingofpop12345

Maneden

MusicLuver5683

PercyJacksonfan4life

seaweed brain's wise girl

the six path's

* * *

Chapter 1: Latest Assassination

∑ (Sigma) PoV

**(A/N: Don't ask me why I chose Sigma, I just did. And I've read too many Alphas and Omegas)**

I crept up behind the criminal silently and said "Boo" casually. After all I have been doing this for a long time. About ten years after Chaos first rescued me, was my first mission. It will be exactly 290 years since then, as of tomorrow, which is due in twelve hours time.

The criminal turned around, his eyes darting left and right, looking for a way to escape. I felt amused, for he seemed bright when I first met him a century ago, in Chaos time. Here, I think it's merely been 100 days.

"W-who are you? And what do you want with me?" he sputtered. "Well, I'm here to right your wrongs, of course." I told him. His eyes widened at that and he ran for his life. I was laughing inside at this one's stupidity, thinking he could escape me, for I am the Assassin of the Void and my job is to execute criminals deemed evil by Chaos. If Chaos says you're evil, then you're evil, because he's seen more than anyone else in this universe.

This man I'm chasing, had detonated a bomb last week, here on Mercury, and killed 7 men, 12 women and 15 adolescents. I was dispatched immediately by Chaos. When I arrived here, I went after him immediately, hoping to have some free time before I'm wanted back at headquarters.

"Any last words?" I asked the man after teleporting in front of him, and startling him half to death. "Yeah, You ain't gonna get me, assassin. I am the best demicelestial on Mercury and maybe even in the whole universe. So try and get me, faux assassin, I'll slice you to shreds."

At that, I stopped cold in my tracks, my eyes raging. What he just said sounded an awful lot like a _certain _someone I knew, and HATED. I turned to him with a glare to match Chaos' when he's angry and his grin slid off his face to be replaced by a panicked look. He turned to run just as I drew Riptide, which had been enforced with mortal metal and Stygian Iron. I'm sure Pi wonders why I keep the sword that reminds me constantly of _her_ betrayal. I never answer.

Back to the present, I went to full 'Percy Jackson vs. Monsters' mode and attacked like a madman. I struck his ankle and sent him flailing to the ground. Then, I held my breath and counted to ten all the while holding him down with my foot. Once I calmed down enough, I told him to say his last prayers before delivering a final strike to his chest, directly above his heart. He died instantly and I felt relieved that I didn't use my other sword, Nightmare, which would have vaporized him. I said a prayer so that he may find peace in his afterlife before delivering his body to the officials who were also after him.

Then, I returned to my ship, Lukewarm, via a portal. Theta, my personal computerized assistant was aboard, awaiting my orders. "Welcome back, Agent Sigma. Where is your destination now?" Theta asked.

"Next destination, hmm, let's see... Make a stop on Earth for an hour then set course for the Void."

"Any special requests for locations on Earth, Agent Sigma?"

"Yes, stop by Long Island, New York." I said, smirking slightly before going to my chambers to change into my Stealth Suit. You see, my Stealth Suit has special properties and is charmed to hide me from the eyes of any person, not animals though, unfortunately.

As we were only due to arrive on Earth in two hours, I decided to rest a little and recall my happy memories on Earth. For example when Annabeth first kissed on Mt St. Helens, the first time I met Rachel Elizabeth Dare by attempting to run her through, I laughed when I remembered this one. But as you know, where there is good, there is bad. I also recalled discovering Annabeth and Timothy, the Gods deciding whether or not to kill me, and the moment when I told Athena of her daughter's betraying me and she'd yelled at me.

I shook my head, determined to get rid of these bad memories. After all, it's been 300 years. Sure, the gods will still be around, but that generation of demigods sure won't. Anyway, I've forgiven them already. Only Annabeth did any wrong by me, and she's a blonde. I'll just take her betrayal as a dumb blonde thing.

Upon arrival, I told Theta specifically to activate all security measures and stay hidden exactly where we landed, so I wouldn't have to search for Lukewarm later.

I made my way to a beach further down Long Island, which isn't in Camp Half-Blood's boundaries. Sitting there taking in the fresh sea breeze made me feel good. I wanted to visit Camp Half-Blood but Chaos told me, in a no nonsense tone, not to under any circumstances, unless he ordered it. Out of the blue, I mean forest, a familiar jet-black Pegasus appeared and stared at me intently. I panicked and immediately shut off my mind before teleporting to Lukewarm and ordering immediate take-off.

* * *

New Policy: I'll update every _sixteen_ reviews (per chapter) from the following chapter (the chapter after the next), just because sixteen is my favourite number, and that I feel jealous of other authors who get enormous amounts of reviews.** So feel free to_ review_**.

Next chapter will be up within the next two days, don't worry, I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Till then, _remember to review_, and as always, ta taa, LJ signing off.


	5. Chapter 2: Major Council

Hie, as I promised, here's chapter 2. Now I've been receiving comments that my chapters are awfully short and that they're rushed (no offense meant, PercyJacksonfan4life). I realize that, but if the chapters were longer, they'd get long winded and have too many confusing details. Excuse my incompetence, but I've no one to support my work but my loyal readers. For that, I thank you.

As for my requested number of reviews, right now I have 8, for chapter 1 alone. Prologue chapter 3 had 5 reviews, prologue chapter 2 had three and prologue chapter 1 had, well, one. See, only if I make such a demand will you review. I'm sorry, but it's true.

Anyway, review answers:

SONxOFxCHAOS: Thank You very much. True, I'll have to keep writing, but then that's what this website is for right?

TheShadow207: Thanks, you too.

JennStarr: Don't you worry about him, he's perfectly fine. And thank you.

Booklover0608: Thank you for your numerous positive comments. I'll make sure to have Percy confront them in a calm manner. Oops, spoilers.

smegol26: Haven't decided who to put him up with yet. Will decide to go with the flow, or the number of votes on my profile, if anyone votes at all.

Kingofpop12345: You obviously haven't read 'Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe' by Lmb111514. This author's story is downright amazing.

PercyJacksonfan4life: As written above, no offense meant in any way. Too many details makes a story cheesy.

Goddess of the Dark Flame: Here you go, then.

* * *

Chapter 2: Major Council

TIME SKIP (10 HOURS)

Lukewarm finally arrived within range of Chaos and I gave my passcode to the traffic controller. Lukewarm was allowed in and she docked beside my quarters. As Chaos' Assassin, I was allowed certain privileges.

Barely a minute after I entered my quarters, another agent came to find me.

"Agent Sigma, Lord Chaos requests your presence in the council chamber immediately. And prepare yourself, he said." The attendant said, clearly worried about something.

I got worried too. Maybe Lord Chaos found out about my little visit to Earth and was planning to punish me for being discovered by Blackjack. I thanked the attendant as he left and quickly changed into some formal wear, namely a suit and my personal mask to hide my face.

I arrived exactly three seconds early and rushed to my designated seat. That way, Lord Chaos can't scold me for being tardy anymore. I got an unexpected shock suddenly when I touched my seat, literally an electric shock, like the ones Thalia used to give me.

Lord Chaos appeared out of a portal and smirked at me, because I was flat on the floor due to the shock. Then, his expression turned serious and he motioned for me to stand beside him. I was thoroughly confused now.

I promptly ran to his side and he sat down with all the other agents. The 7 other agents were varied. I was the only assassin, while there are also 2 peacekeepers, 1 negotiator, 1 warrior, 2 swordsmen, and 1 strategist.

Chaos stood up, all eyes fixed on him. "I have an announcement to make. As you all know, Agent Alpha, the General and Agent Micro, the Commander-In-Chief of my army are soon to be retiring and I need replacements for them."

"Would any like to volunteer before we start nominating people for the task?" To no one's surprise, not a single hand went up. The General and Commander-In-Chief positions would earns you a lot of respect, yes, but the responsibilities that came with it were stressful enough to put you at wit's end. And maybe even at the end of your life. Just joking, the powers that came with the positions made you practically immortal and invincible.

"Alright then, let us begin nominations." I felt really uncomfortable having to stand up while everyone else was seated. It seems Chaos can sense our emotions too, because he told me to sit at the far end of the table, where Agent Delta, the strategist, usually sat. Today she was away, revising a strategy on the planet Neptune which was at war with Saturn over some crazy item. It was an enchanted weapon. I forgot what the weapon was. My seat remained empty as Chaos resumed the council.

For the General position, Omega, Epsilon and Gamma were nominated and Gamma got the job, as she was the best negotiator found so far. It's true, nearly every negotiation she oversaw was almost too peaceful even without any armed guards around. It was as if she could convince them to agree just by suggesting the solution and looking pretty.

For the Commander-In-Chief position, Beta, Lambda and surprisingly me, were nominated and the vote was tied between me and Beta. In the end, Beta received the position albeit begrudgingly.

"Why me?" A low voice sounded from behind Beta's mask.

I admit, I was kinda disappointed, yet at the same time, relieved for reasons stated earlier.

With that, the council ended. As I got up to leave, Lord Chaos called out to me and requested that I stay with Beta and Gamma for a moment. I got real worried as I watched my other comrades leave.

A moment later, Chaos cast a silence spell on the room walls and beckoned the three of us nearer.

"Agents Beta and Gamma, congratulations on your promotions. The reason I told the three of you to stay momentarily is so that I may convey a special piece of news to you."

"Excuse me, Lord Chaos." I interrupted him. "I understand the reason that you called Agents Beta and Gamma, but why me?"

"Good question, Agent Sigma. That reason is because I want you as my apprentice." Chaos said with confidence. My jaw dropped. If my jawbone could reach the floor, I'm sure I would have heard a loud "Thump" echoing throughout the chamber.

"Lord Chaos, what do you mean by _apprentice_?" I asked worriedly. Chaos laughed "Goodness, my boy. Why do you think I fetched you from Earth myself 300 years ago? To make you a heartless assassin? I have been watching you from the moment you entered camp and I feel that you have the potential to do it. Do you accept?"

Agent Beta was staring at Chaos open-mouthed. Apparently he didn't know of my being from Earth or that Chaos fetched me himself. Chaos snapped a finger and Beta's mouth shut with a snap. Gamma on the other hand, was staring at me as if she'd known all along and this just confirmed it.

"Very well, I accept, Lord Chaos. But why did you not inform the entire council of this?" I responded finally.

"Do you really want everyone to know of your apprenticeship? This position after all, would put you at the top of the list of powerful people in the Void below me." I didn't answer. "Just as I thought." Chaos smiled the first real smile I'd seen in a while.

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten. What were you doing on Earth without specific orders? You usually avoid that planet like a toxic spill." Chaos asked, nearly menacingly, then with humour.

"Uhm, I missed it there...?" I stammered. "I'm so sorry, Lord Chaos. I didn't mean to disobey your orders. It's just that I felt a little homesick and needed some relaxation time, so... I'm so sorry, Lord Chaos, it won't happen again." The words came out my mouth like water in a waterfall after a rainstorm.

Chaos stared at me for a moment before voicing the question I feared from when I left Earth.

"Why did you let the pegasus see you?" I was shaking like a leaf by now and answered the only way I could.

"It was ... an accident?"

Chaos looked at me for a moment them burst out laughing. "Heavens, your expression is priceless. I should have brought my motion-catcher to make fun of you for a couple more centuries."

I looked at him, disbelief spelled all over my face. If you don't believe me try imagining the letters D-I-S-B-E-L-I-E-F written in marker on someone's face. That was what my face looked like. Why? Don't ask me. Ask the creator who had a crazy idea to know what people in the Void were feeling at the time.

Chaos turned serious mode and put on a grim smile, like the one he usually wears before facing me again.

* * *

As always, I'm well aware that the chapter is pretty short, but I've elaborated from the original. I'll try to elaborate more next time. Still have the flu. Head spinning etc etc etc. Do review. As noted in the last chapter, 16 reviews or more are required for updates. Until we meet again, ta taa, LJ signing off.


	6. Chapter 3: A Difficult Position

Hey, Lilith here. I'm not a very patient person and the sixteen reviews have yet to appear. Heck, the double digits have yet to appear for chapter 2. Ah well, don't wanna disappoint my 39 followers. Wait, 39 followers?! SWEET! Thank you all so much! Also to the 21 readers who favourited, and _317_ views? OMGs you all are the best!

Damn, too many exclamation marks. I know, I know, my author's notes are always long. I can't help it, this is how I communicate. I haven't any friends to talk to about PJO without annoying them.

Anyway, review answers, hmm...

2airtoon2000: Thanks, I try. If you've any ideas on how I can add extra humour to my chapters, they're welcome anytime.

chaos-son; monkeyface123: Thank you and here you go.

Goddess of the Dark Flame: Thank you for taking time to review.

Neptune Earthshaker: I update when I feel like it, or when 16 reviews appear, whichever comes first.

pjochaos1: Thank you, I am and will update more in the future.

Resatice: Thank you for the compliments. Sigma just happens to be the name of my class, not sure how these things work in US, but here in Malaysia, each year has a set of classes. My school just happens to use Greek lettering for its class names. Oh, and about Blackjack, my brother was struggling to breathe when I showed him your comment. He laughed so hard, but truth is, I don't plan on having any more children of Poseidon at CHB, not so soon after, you know, so I imagined Blackjack would be thinking he's going nuts, and all the pegasi agreeing with him. Hmm, still think your version is more hilarious. Damn, I keep writing and making unnecessary explanations. Please forgive my, excuse me, ramblings.

Guest (Please leave a name at least): Thank you very much *bows to the ground* Here's your update, then.

* * *

Shoot, nearly forgot the ever important disclaimer. Well, here goes...

DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and co is/are owned by Rick Riordan, who lives in America (right?) I am but a lowly, unimportant teenager who spends too much time on her computer writing ridiculous stories I'm too embarrassed to put up. In this story I merely own the story plot and some made-up characters. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! I AM A GIRL!

There you have it. Not too much right?

* * *

Chapter 3: A Difficult Position

"We begin training on the morrow. You are dismissed." Chaos instructed before leaving through a portal. The moment he left, I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding just as Beta and Gamma started bombarding me with questions.

"Did you really come from Earth, the first planet?" "Why were you personally fetched by Chaos?" "What special deeds did you accomplish on Earth?" "Are you a human being or a demigod?"

I started. The last question surprised me. Beta was looking at me expectantly when I jerked suddenly. "So, are you human or demigod?" He pushed further. "H-h-how did you know of demigods?" I accused him. "Well duh, I'm one." He said it as if it were the most common thing in the Void.

And so, I did the natural thing that came to mind, I dropped my jaw, _again_. Realizing what I was doing, I asked him what century he came from when he joined Chaos. "Um, I was born end of the twentieth century. Maybe 1979 or something when I joined camp at age 14. I'm Roman. Joined Chaos when I was 18."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Gamma was staring at me like I'd gone mad. Suddenly I shut up, motioned for the others to do the same and then to the door, where Agents Psi, Kappa and Phi were trying to eavesdrop. I'd sensed their presence earlier, but I was too shocked by Beta's revelation to react.

"What about you three, are you demigods too? Or are you some kind of spy for an enemy? Hold that thought. _Were you spying on us_?" I asked sarcastically and humourously after teleporting behind them to give them a scare. They jumped, like kangaroos, reaching the top of the doorway before falling on their bums.

"W-w-what… H-h-how? You can teleport?" They exclaimed like a group of fans crowding their biggest idol. "Vapourport, don't you mean? As long as there is vapour or any other kind of moisture in the air, I can be there in a blink of an eye." I informed them.

Their mouths resembled an 'O' at this point and I opened the door where Beta and Gamma were laughing at the 'spying' trio.

"So, are you three demigods too? What about you, Gamma?" I repeated my question. Gamma nodded before blushing and looking away. Agent Kappa nodded too, he seemed to always be nervous, but don't let that fool you, he's the best warrior in the council.

Agents Psi and Phi shook their heads before answering in unison, like some annoying twins I used to know. "We aren't Earthlings, we come from Saturn, the second planet."

"Oh." Was my oh, so intelligent answer. **(A/N: Note the freaking sarcasm.)** Uneasy silence followed before Beta cleared his throat and said "Agents Sigma, Gamma and Kappa, follow me. Agents Psi and Phi, return to your quarters immediately." " My orders." He finished before a single sound could be heard out of the twins' mouth. I'm just gonna call them twins, makes life sooo much easier. Maybe I'll try to talk to them later, see if they're any good at pranking.

Then Gamma, Kappa and I followed Beta out. He led us to his personal library that came with the position and invited us in, You see, your space is _your space_ and others can only enter with _invitation_. I don't know who made that rule, but it's been around for millennia and has helped many people keep their privacy. Or it caused a terribly long waiting time when we visit each other. Whichever pleases you the most.

"Alright everyone, masks off. I wanna see who you are from Earth and whether I know you. Don't underestimate me, I have my methods." Even at Beta's command, no one pulled down their masks especially me, who has orders never to reveal my face unless ordered to by Chaos himself. I really didn't want to be spanked so soon after returning from a mission.

"Well, agents? Pull them off. You first, Agent Sigma. You are Lord Chaos' apprentice-to-be." Agent Kappa's mouth opened so wide a fly could have flown down his throat and he wouldn't have realized. "I can't, Lord Chaos' orders." I defended myself. Beta rolled his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

My hand flew to my face. I knew of his telekinesis and was determined not to fall victim like Agent Mu did. That incident is for another time, I really don't want to embarrass him yet. Instead, a portal opened and Lord Chaos appeared. Everyone bowed, especially me.

Chaos was surprised to see the three of us _and_ two other agents gathering in one room and scowled. "What is the meaning of this? Why are my top 3 and two other agents convening in Agent Beta's library?" He demanded, hands on his hips. Miley Cyrus' 'Hoedown Throwdown' started playing in the library. **(A/N: One-footed eighty twist, and then a zig zag, step slide. lean in left, clap three times... What, can't a girl have a little imagination? I wanted to add humour)**

"Well, Lord Chaos," Beta started, "We just found out that we four come from Earth and wish to know each others' identities, right guys?" Everyone but me, or is it I. Oh whatever, at any rate, I was the only one who _didn't_ nod. "Only, Agent Sigma here claims you ordered him to never reveal his identity, even to friends."

"That much is true, except the part about his friends. He has no friends apart from myself, being everyone's friend and Pi, my personal assistant. His identity will remain secret, but only among you four. Do you understand? Anyone who reveals who Sigma really is will be punished severely, regardless of his or her position," he threatened.

"We understand, my lord. We swear upon the river Styx never to reveal his identity unless ordered by yourself." Agents Kappa, Gamma and Beta answered in unison. You know, sometimes the way they talk remind me of robots, so freaking perfect. I wish I could be like that someday, but nooo, my stupid ADHD will make sure it never happens.

"Good. Agent Sigma, I will take my leave. You are free to tell them who you really are. Most probably they won't believe you at first though. Remember your promise, agents." Chaos reminded the three of them seriously.

Greeaaat, now I have to deal with a bunch of people who'll probably chew my head off. My expression then must have been F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G A-N-N-O-Y-E-D because Lord Chaos stared at me for a moment and laughed aloud, breaking any trace of tension in that room, and further shocking Agent Kappa who's always seen Lord Chaos as a stern, yet disciplined ruler who didn't know the meaning of 'fun'. His expression was funny too, but I couldn't read his face. I figured he'd found a way to hide those letters from sight when he realized their existence. I laughed at him, on the inside, of course, too.

Suddenly a beeping sound came over the intercom and Lord Chaos opened a portal, a dimensional doorway that looked like a swirling mass of galaxies and stars. He stepped through, gave us one last look, and vanished into the portal. Just then the tension in the room increased once again and threatened to strangle me.

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 3's up. I can't tell if it's short or not, I'm still not used to copy-n-paste. Forgive my excuses I know, I'm not perfect. I know, I'm not great either, my former bully made short work of myself esteem a few tears ago. I still haven't found all the pieces. Well, **SIXTEEN** reviews is the actual requirement, so _**REVIEW**_, please! If possible, please don't use the 'F-word' or anything related to that. I'm not a user of those words in particular. Thank you, good night, LJ signing off for now.


	7. Sadly, Author's Note

Hey y'all, Lilith here. I'm sorry, this is negative news.

Just to let you know that as of tomorrow until next Friday, I'll be at my hometown celebrating Chinese New Year. As such, I won't be able to update even when the sixteenth review comes in.

FYI, so far I've got 15 freaking reviews. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH !

Hope you're not mad, and that y'all in Malaysia have a Happy Chinese New Year ! Hope to see more reviews soon.

Ja, Lilith signing out for now. Till we meet again.


	8. Chapter 4: Four Identities Revealed

**Lilith, is, _back_. May I say it? Woah, the reviews were pouring in like a waterfall. Imagine, 12 reviews within 24 hours. That's a lot, like I've never had so many come in at that rate before. Bravo, keep it up! BTW, I've had a poll on my profile for a while now and I need votes for a pairing, If you've any other ideas please PM me.**

**At any rate, I'm sorry if this is published late. I only got back from my hometown at 6 pm after a 6-or-7 hour drive and my entire family was exhausted. During my stay for CNY, even with my laptop there, I had not a single chance to use it, so... I'm terribly sorry.**

**Thank you to 38 users who favourited and 58 who are following... chotto, 58?! Well I'll be, well, AMAZED! Thank you all sooo much!**

**Right, to the review answers (For Chapter 3) (One more came in, not sure if it's about the A/N or the story. Nevertheless, It's a review):**

_Goddess of the Dark Flame: Thank you, do R&R please._

_smegol26: Not all three, just read below. And unless the poll states so, Percy won't be dating one of them. Thank you for reviewing, though._

_zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis: Cool name, though I'm sure Artemis would kill you if she ever saw your name. (Artemis: Darn right, I would! / Me: Oh shut up Artemis, you're disturbing me.). Just reviewed your story. Do read it. And oh yeah, thank you for reviewing._

_Guest (I'm guessing Athena8538): Hie, not to be rude, but please continue using the same name (oops) when you review. It makes writing this sooo much easier. Anyway, THANK YOU for the enormous support. Right, almost forgot, uhm, your reviews for Prologue Chapter 3 and Chapter 1 were about five minutes apart, aand I was sleeping when you reviewed, so I kinda only read both reviews with the third at one go the next day after school finished. And you wrote, in the last (Chapter 3) review, the word 'offencive'. I think you meant 'offensive'. And no way was I offended at all, on the contrary, I am honoured that you spent quite some time reviewing my story. So, thank you again. (Woah that's long.)_

_PercyJacksonfan4life: Wow, you reviewed again! I am ever so grateful for your time of day. I'm sure this chapter is a cliffy too, but I plan on updating again soon, minus the review count._

_Guest (4th February 2013): If you'd read my A/Ns from the mentioned Prologue chapters, you'd know why there are three. No offense, but please leave a name so I don't get confused as to who posted which review. I have a plot in mind. Not very clear, but there is one, believe me. But if you want random things, do post it in a review, I could do that in a side story._

_2airtoon2000: Thank you for every compliment. Truth is, right now I have a poll waiting for votes on my profile, and I would be honoured if you could vote on it for me._

_KitKatMoon: Cute name you have there. Thank you IMMENSELY for the compliment. I needed it desperately._

_Sorry that username is taken: Oooh kaaaay. That was pretty random and so's your username... I like it. Please review again. Thank you for reviewing._

_i heart sea spawn: Hmm, thank you. Updating soon._

_orangesunset12: Uhm... thank you! But what do you mean by your story? I am beyond sorry, but before you reviewed I'd never seen your username before, at least I think I haven't. Wakaranai kedo, demo, I'll read your stories._

_greyhoundxx: Thank you! Updating soon._

**Now to the story... Wait, I forgot the disclaimer. Oh silly me. Here we go again:**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of PJatO or HoO for that matter. I am merely borrowing some of Rick Riordan's character names to build my own story. I'm not sure if it's allowed, but I'm doing it anyway. In the following story, only the plot belongs to me._

**NOW onto the story :-) (Dam, that was too long. Must summarize it next time. If there are too many 'Thank you's, forgive me. Same goes for 'Sorry's)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Four Identities Revealed**

As soon as Lord Chaos left, Gamma asked me in a small voice meant to keep peace (because she was a peacekeeper, maker. Whatever, I can't tell the difference) "Come on," she coaxed, "Take off your mask."

I suddenly felt an urge to remove my mask, but I quickly controlled and composed myself. "You lot first. I'd rather not give all of you heart attacks." Gamma sighed something that sounded like "How could he resist that?" under her breath and reached up for her mask. I had a small hunch on who it really was.

The face that stared back at me belonged to Piper. I was right. I was actually right. "Ha, see, Wise Girl, I can be right." I thought to myself, then stopped, my emotions flying about like a UFO. My disbelief must have shown on my face again because she started to laugh. "Oh your expression is priceless." (Did I mention the masks only cover the top of our faces from the nose to forehead, not the whole face? We can only see each other's faces when we trust them, only among agents though. Oh well, now you know.) **(A/N: Unintentional rhyme, really.)**

"My name is Piper McLean, I am a Greek demigod, daughter of Aphrodite, which is sadly ironic as the reason I'm here in the first place is because of love. I lived in the twenty-first century. Took part in the Second Giant War, saved Olympus and all the gods with six friends. Dumped by my fiancé for his co-praetor, yeah my fiancé was Roman." Piper said when Agent Beta stared at her weirdly. " Tried committing suicide but was stopped by Agent Alpha who was scouting for abandoned children to recruit. Joined Chaos around 298 years ago."

Beta was next. His mask fluttered down dramatically and I saw a completely unfamiliar face."My mortal name is Daniel Grandeur. As I said before, I was born in the late twentieth-century, joined Camp Jupiter at age 14 after meeting Lupa mid-1979. I am a son of Mercury. I've not gone on any quests. I was forcibly kicked out at age 18 due to an anonymous rumour spread to Michael Varus, then praetor. Found by Agent Delta who was visiting Earth for a break. Was brought here. You know the rest."

Next came Kappa, who was fidgeting nervously as if we would hate him when he told us his identity. Agent Ga- I mean Piper reached over to him and whispered a few words into his ear. He visibly relaxed, drew in a deep breath and let it out really fast. My eyes widened drastically when I heard what he said.

"My name's Nico Di Angelo, Greek demigod, son of Hades. Was born 1940's or something like that, I don't really know, my mind was wiped at the Lethe when I was really little, aged slowly because of Lotus Casino and Hotel. Brought out by a fury disguised as a lawyer, had a sister, another child of Hades. She became a Hunter of Artemis and died to save a hero who later disappeared twice, now dead. Lived at camp for awhile, couldn't fit in without said hero, helped said hero with four friends besides Piper and another sister to end the Second Giant War. Tried to communicate, failed, lost the will to live, which is dangerous for a child of Hades, by the way. Found, I mean, recruited by Agent Gamma here about five years after, you know. This is my second chance at life." He finished and looked exhausted.

"I am gonna suffer sooo bad now," I thought. I removed my mask slowly, and kept my face in the darkness to avoid being murdered if, I mean _when_ they saw my true face. I already tried to die once and Lord Chaos isn't going to be happy if I 'died' again. "Um, I am a Greek demigod, son of Poseidon." Nico and Piper's eyes widened slightly. I wonder if their eyeballs are going to drop out when I'm finished. "I was born near the end of the twentieth century. Arrived at Camp Half-Blood when I was twelve, saved Zeus' master bolt, defeated Ares once, carried the weight of the sky on my shoulders, explored the Labyrinth, defeated Kronos, saved Olympus twice, second time with six friends," By now, I could see Nico and Piper's eyes as wide as saucers. I quickly continued before they could interrupt me.

"Fallen prey to Hera who stole 8 months of my life, reclaimed the eagle of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata,"Daniel's eyes snapped open when he heard this. "Became temporary praetor of Camp Jupiter in the stead of Jason Grace, who was switched with me by Hera, banished several thousand monsters back to Tartarus, fell into Tartarus myself and got back out with _then_ girlfriend, and put Mother Earth back to sleep." By now even Dan-I mean Beta's eyes were so wide I thought they'd pop out like the ring on a can of Mr. D's favourite Diet Coke.

"I'm here because my then-girlfriend had an affair with my own brother in the very camp I had learned to call my second home. I lost my will to live, similar to Kappa, and tried to kill myself through drowning, but Chaos rescued me and I've been here ever since. If you want to know my name, Agent Beta, just ask the two fishes there." My throat was sore from having to say all this. I sat on the nearest chair which was in a shadow and reached for a glass of water which appeared on a side table suddenly.

**(A/N: Guess why Percy called Nico and Piper fishes. If you get it right, um...I don't know how to send a cookie, so if you get it right, I'll just make a shout out to you.)**

When I looked up, I saw Agents Gamma (Piper) and Kappa (Nico) had saucer-wide eyes and were staring at me as if I was a very interesting sea creature. **(A/N: Get it? Sea creature? As in he's a son of the sea? Nope? Never mind then...)** "What? I told you who I am. Why are you staring at me as if you'd never seen me before? Nico, Piper, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know who you were either. And you heard what Lord Chaos said just now." I reasoned.

"You, you are the _most idiotic demigod_ I've ever known!" Ka-Nico shouted. "What were you doing, trying to kill yourself?! A week after you left, Annabeth was tearing herself up for ever having done that with Timothy. Did you not think to check up on any of us? Were we not important to you? Could you not tell us you were alive? Your father, Poseidon nearly killed Timothy when he found out what he'd done and it's effect on you!"

Nico paused, evidently out of breath. Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes were flickering between the both of us, seemingly awaiting an explosion of sorts, kinda because I'd done that before while I was here in the Void.

I took advantage of this to snap back "Hey, if I could go back as myself, I would. Have you not forgotten the reason you all thought I was dead in the first place, huh? Lord Chaos created a Void-copy of my soul to cover my disappearance and put out any of your hopes that I would go back. He said it was tainted, yet you couldn't tell that it wasn't me. And for your information, I have been watching, quite often too, but there was no sign of you lot realizing that the Void-copy in Elysium isn't me."

This shut him up. Agent Beta was staring at the both of us, confused. "Agent Sigma, I still don't have your name, you know. But I am impressed. Maybe you should have been made Commander-In-Chief instead of me." "Come here," Agent Gamma said, sighing, "Leave those two be for a little. Agent Sigma deserves to be yelled at a little. He's still the good, old Seaweed Brain Kappa and I met over 300 years ago." "Yeah, I see why you call him seaweed brained, I mean, he's a child of the sea, but I still don't know his name!" Agent Beta was beginning to lose his patience. "It's Perseus Jackson, we used to call him Percy Jackson, or Percy for short. And it's _Seaweed Brain._ That nickname was given to him by his _then_, now _ex_-girlfriend" Gamma finally said, exasperatedly.

My anger was beginning to grow and rise, or whatever you call it as long as it means increase, again and I requested to be let out before I blew myself up, or anything else for that matter. I put my mask back on as Agent Beta opened the library door. I left and retired to my quarters that have been specially modified by Chaos for me. I went to my special bathroom and sat there staring into space, slowly calming down by breathing the sea scent from the spring beside me. Even now, the sea still has a nice, calming effect on me, even if it's only a little bit.

I wanted to leave for awhile, but I couldn't risk offending Lord Chaos who'd made me his apprentice. Maybe, I mused, if I trained hard enough, I could forget this guilt building up on my chest.

The next morning, I turned up at the training ground as instructed by Lord Chaos the evening before. I was determined to get my mind off yesterday's meeting.

"Agent Sigma, you're early, good. Let us begin. First, you have mastered all you hydro-related powers, am I correct?" I nodded eagerly. "Very well, we shall begin with flame-throwing, fire-bending, whatever you want to call it. I know of your slight resistance to fire, but that is not enough. You need to master the ability to control the flames and attack using them. For this, you'll need the blessing of Hephaestus, god of forges and fire. I have him in the guest quarters. Do not, I repeat, do not reveal the slightest bit about yourself or react in a way that he may recognise you."

"Yes, Lord Chaos. What shall I say when I meet him?" "Tell him that you are my apprentice and you need his blessing to start training. If you make it convincing enough, he may give you the highest blessing." Immediately after Lord Chaos ceased speaking, I vapourported to outside the guest quarters and knocked.

* * *

**I know, it's a cliffy. I'll update soon to avoid angry mobs storming my review page. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me, but don't be disheartened if the reply's late, I am a busy person. _Apologies for any rudeness._)  
**

**At any rate I've homework that was supposed to be done this week and I haven't started for reasons stated above. Forgive my rudeness, if any, again, but I really hope any guests reviewing would leave a _name_, also for reasons stated above, more accurately, in the review answer area.**

**Well then, hope to see, I mean read y'all's reviews soon. For me to read those aforementioned reviews, you have to spend a few moments of your time writing them, so no pressure, but PLEASE REVIEW. Till then, ta taa, LJ signing off.**


	9. Chapter 5: New Powers

**Hey there readers! I know, I know, little Lilith here has been awfully lazy, not updating her stories. Then again, the review expectations were not reached. I'm pretty sure the number 16 was pretty clear in an earlier chapter. At any rate, both parties share the blame. Me for being a lazy ass, and y'all for not meeting the mentioned target. I spent awhile on this, so it ought to be quite long. Blame me not if it isn't.**

**Right, almost forgot. I hadn't known that only one poll is allowed per profile, so I put two up without checking. Sorry 'bout that. The poll should be available now.**

**Anyhow, review answering time! (Except those who have received replies through PMs)**

**KitkatMoon : I like your ideas, but Hestia isn't going to be providing fire blessing, hers'll be home or something along that line. I don't really want to pair them up either, so don't ask, please. The only exception is if the poll gets enough votes.**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame : So do I, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Randomname3 : THANK YOU! And FYI, the plural for story is stories. No offense intended. But thank you for reviewing!**

**2airtoon2000 : Thank you so much! And I'm a little blur here, what is 'moar'? Did you mean 'more'?**

**Colts12broncos18 : Why, thank you!**

**Guest (16/2; Prologue chapter 3) : Thank you, but Piper isn't my first choice. I'll reconsider if the poll votes add up.**

**Athena8538 : Uhm, was the review above yours? If it is, it's 'kay. THANK YOU ! I'll make sure I find a way to make everyone happy!**

**Nerdguy75000 : I'm no dude. As for who he's gonna date, you'll have to vote on my poll on my profile please. Thanks for reviewing.**

**PercyJacksonfan4life : I know I wrote that you'll find out in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it in. So sorry 'bout that.**

**Acheiving Elysium : Thank you for being my reviewer. I felt encouraged to post this courtesy of the number of reviews I have read. Yours is the 10th since I posted the last chapter, I think. Anyway, Xin Nian Kuai Le! I ain't married, so no angpows, sorry. Gong Hei Fatt Choi! Ang Bao Gia Lai! (Heh, just kidding)**

**EpikalStorms : I got a shock when I read your review. Mainly because I was about to post this chapter when it appeared in my inbox. And, no Percy will NOT become a jerk like his double-personality brother. He'll only be powerful where _required_, unlike the cliched second-most powerful with third-most-powerful and fourth-most-powerful friends who can 'destroy monsters in a blink and kill the gods without breaking a sweat'. His return to CHB will also be twisted, he'll be mysterious, but- oops, spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Powers

"Come in," came the invitation. I entered, careful to keep my face hidden in the shadows. "Lord Hephaestus," I greeted "I am Lord Chaos' apprentice and I have been sent here to receive your blessing to begin my training with him."

"Good, are you an automaton? I am quite sure you are not of my design. Perhaps you are from Earth? You seem familiar. Or are you from somewhere else?" he asked. "I am from Earth, milord. But I have not had the pleasure of meeting you. May I have your blessing?" I answered

"Fine. Zeus, this one's impatient." he grumbled, annoyed at my impertinence, raising his hands, but a ghost of a smile appeared faintly. A shower of light covered me and I felt slightly dizzy and almost blacked out. "There, now you have control over and are immune to fire. Be thankful for my gift!" he reminded me before disappearing in a flash of light.

I returned to the training room, where other agents were grouping to train together. I stopped by the doorway, trying to locate Lord Chaos. Instead, Agent Gamma saw me. She excused herself and came to talk to me. I moved away, trying to avoid talking to her. Too late, she'd learnt how to track a vapourport trail.

"Si-Percy" she said. That got my attention, because I didn't like being called Percy anymore. I turned around and faced her defiant eyes. "What do you want, Agent Gamma?" I asked with a touch, or was it a spoonful, of rudeness.

"Stop being so formal. If you don't like being called Percy, just say so. But then you must call me by my real name, too. I don't know what happened three hundred years ago, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad, even if Annabeth did cheat on you. What could she have done to get you ever so mad?" she had a questioning look in her eye.

"She. Slept. With. My. Brother." I told her with my teeth gritting away. Her face lit up with shock. Then she looked down, probably plotting how to get back at Annabeth. I smirked before saying "Um, Piper, you do know that it's been a hundred Earth years and she's probably dead, right? There's no need for you to plot something like revenge on her. At any rate, I've forgiven her for being a dumb blonde."

Piper PoV'

"She. Slept. With. My. Brother." Percy seemed to snarl when he said that. Maybe remembering that 'event' isn't helping his _anger management_ sessions with Lady Nyx. I stared at him in shock for a moment before I decided to stare at my shoes for a bit. I wondered whether to tell him about what happened during the two years he was gone before I left Earth. "Um, Piper, you do know that it's been a hundred Earth years and she's probably dead, right? There's no need for you to plot something like revenge on her. At any rate, I've forgiven her for being a dumb blonde." I looked up at his, surprisingly, smirking face.

At this, I felt entirely guilty and decided that he should know the truth. "Agent Sigma..." His face lightened when I used his title instead. "You should know that Annabeth still lives to this day and is married." His grin slid off to be replaced by a shocked, angry expression. "What do you mean, she's alive? She maybe a demigod, but she is still mortal. How can she be alive?" I couldn't be sure as to whether he was trying to reason with me or himself.

"A week after your 'death' was made public, to the campers at least, Zeus decided that each Olympian needed a personal hero to manage their battles or stuff like that. This was after they reinducted Hestia and inducted Hades into the Council to even out the numbers. The pairs are Zeus-Jason, Hera-Hazel, I truthfully do not know why she picked Hazel, for that matter, anyway, Poseidon refused flat out, but in the end was forced to take Tyson.

Athena-Annabeth, Ares-Clarisse, Apollo-Will Solace, Artemis-Thalia, Hermes-Travis and Connor Stoll, yeah they're kinda inseparable, even now. Hestia-Frank, simply because Ares chose Clarisse and he was the last of the seven heroes. Demeter-Katie Gardner, Hades-Nico, but now, I have no idea, Dionysus-Pollux, Aphrodite chose me, but I quit, so now it's probably Lucy, and lastly Hephaestus. I'm sure you can guess who he took." "Yeah, Leo, one of the Heroes of Olympus" he answered.

"And therefore...? She ought to be living on Olympus assisting her mother" Percy said nonchalantly. "Gods, you're dense. Didn't Nico tell you that Annabeth was tearing herself up when you left camp? Well now, she's brooding in Camp Half-Blood whenever she's not needed for some assignment or quest. Don't you feel any pity whatsoever for her anymore? She has been cursed by her mother to never have children the mortal way, meaning she can only have children of thought. Though in her eyes it may have been a blessing. I doubt anyone wants kids with that jerk."

"And, therefore ...?" he asked again. "I mentioned her being married, right? She's married to Timothy, who instead, was made her immortal husband or he loses his immortality. She was forced into it since you told Athena of her 'affair'. She has yet to have any children with her husband because of her curse, and that's because she does not love her husband." I informed him slowly, like I was talking to a three year old kid.

"Serves her right. What happened to her is her own stupid fault." Percy said. Then, he walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. I admit, I'm surprised at how cold he'd become since then. I wondered if I should tell him that my words had a loophole in them. Perhaps now isn't a good time. I think it's best I let him find out on his own accord. Maybe then, he'll forget about it, and by a milestone, forgive _her_.

Percy PoV

So Annabeth is married, but can't have kids. Why am I angry, yet relieved at the same time? Hmph, I'll have to ask Lady Nyx later. I looked up at the clock. Hell, I'm gonna be dead meat if Lord Chaos has returned to the arena. I ran for a moment, then stopped and vapourported there.

Lucky me, he's nowhere to be seen. Either that or I'm in really deep trouble because Lord Chaos had waited for too long here. Either way, it's almost 1800 hours. Bedtime and curfew is at 2000 hours. I was sure nothing could happen with dinner at 1630 hours. After all, what could happen?

_-ten seconds later-_

Know what? I blame my rotten luck. I've just been called by Lord Chaos to his quarters, meaning, the top floor of the mansion. And also, the one who called me was Pi, his personal assistant, and the one who nursed me to health. The only times I see her is for medical purposes and when Lord Chaos is upset and can't call me himself. Oh well, better get going then. the nearest I can vapourport to his room is the third floor from the top, which means a long walk.

* * *

**Woah, 1240 words... This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, I'm sorry about my major absence. I have several new duties, among which involves daily attention. The last chapter got, what, 10 reviews? I'm sure I requested 16. At any rate, please don't hate me. The stress levels on my brain are high enough as it is.**

**Hell, over 600 words in the AN alone. Better get to it then. PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW ! I beg of you. I wanna brag to my friends that I get double-digit number of reviews per chapter I post. OH PLEASE REVIEW ! Oh, almost forgot. Do YOU want the next chapter setting in the Void or at CHB? Answer in a review please. **

**Till next we meet (except tomorrow and the day after, coz I'm going to my school camp), ta taa, LJ signing off.**


	10. Ch 6 : Title won't fit Refer to story

_Hie y'all. I'm back. I know the interval this time around was very, very long but I had exams between 11th and 13th of March. As Malaysians know, this year is the final batch of PMR, so I've gotta study. I know this is a terrible excuse but bear with me, I am a high achiever with positions all over the place, including club, uniform body and librarian's duties. Damn, too many excuses. I need a different place to vent._

**_Ah, yes, I almost forgot. In the last chapter I listed 'Lucy' as Aphrodite's assistant. It's actually 'Lacy'. Any inconvenience caused is sorely regretted. _**

_Anyhoo, I just counted the number of reviews and realized that number or reviews has long bypassed 16 __(20 or 21 since last posting) __so I am obliged to write this. I'm really sorry to those who also realized. And, a little change in format. I am not going to write review answers except to those which really need it. And, oh right, this chapter will be in **CHB residents PoV**, then following chapters will be a bit of **both**, courtesy of **SonOfSeaGod**'s suggestion._

_Now, to the answers! :)_

_**digimonfanatic4ever** : I don't understand the last sentence you wrote. My bad, I'm kinda straight in everything and those words are driving me crazy. I guess that you voted for a CHB chapter, so I'll just take it that way. Sorry, oh and THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_

_**Zeta's-Awakening** : He is. Did I write something about him? Oh damn. Thanks for that. Edited now. Surprised no one else noticed. Good job! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**smegol26** : Not quite. You'll see. But first, I definitely wrote about Percy forgiving her in his conversation with Piper in Chapter 5. As for his feelings, I did not specify what he felt did I? Neither did I specify who _her_ is._

_**AyeitsEash** : Why, thank you for your marvelous opinions. I've never seen a review like that before. NO sarcasm, seriously. I will try my best to improve my writing in that area. Kinda because I have other things to think of. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_

_**i dream of faraway places** : THANK YOU for giving your answer straight out. And thank you for the encouragement. And for reviewing._

_**SONxOFxCHAOS** : Vote against her in my poll then. And thank you?_

_**EpikalStorms** : Hmm, *scratches head in confusion* LOL_

_**Guest (All included)** : Be patient please._

_**ILoveSoccer**,** TheseusTheGreat24**,** sapphire drops** : THANKS!_

_**Captain America (Guest)** : I have a poll. As only registered users can vote, you'll have to wait and see. For now, he's neutral._

_Oh yes, the ever annoying disclaimer. Here we go again... How do I keep forgetting?_

* * *

DISCLAIMER : My name isn't Rick, my last name isn't Riordan and my name has nothing to do with either one of those names. As per my deduction, my dear readers, I DO NOT own Percy Jackson, or any other characters produced by THE Rick Riordan.

* * *

Chapter 6 : News and a Prophecy at Camp Half-Blood

**Adriana Shei's PoV** (A/N: My OC. MY property. Jk. NOT.)

Hey, daughter of Poseidon here. FYI, I'm the second child of Poseidon since Percy Jackson died, not that I believe it. My elder brother doesn't believe it either. Know why? We can kinda sense our kin, like for danger and life-threatening circumstances.

Anyway, it's been 300 years since Ge Ge (Big brother) was betrayed and supposedly committed suicide. 300 years since Camp Half-Blood lost its saviour. 300 years straight without war, or according to Lady Annabeth anyway. Oh, and Lady Annabeth is the immortal counselor for the Athena Cabin as well as the eternal assistant of Lady Athena. She sometimes broods at the beach, staring off into space as if she misses someone. I once heard sobbing when she alone was at the beach.

Anyway, she teaches Greek to newcomers who have yet to pick it up. I myself have been here 5 years and there's talk of me replacing Tyson as Poseidon's eternal assistant so Tyson can return to his duty as a Cyclops.

Last week, we received a visit from the Fates. That's right, Fates, as in the three old ladies that knit all the time. They warned that past mistakes will come back to haunt them, then disappeared.

I can't say I'm not scared because, according to Annabeth, the last time the Fates were seen was when she was 12. They were seen by none other than my brother, Percy. And around 4 years after their sighting, the Titan War began, led by Kronos and a traitor demigod, Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes.

Right, to the point. After the Fates left, rumours were spread around the camp. Every waking moment was spent watching Chelsey Wu, who became the host for the Oracle's spirit two years ago. She was brought to camp by Xander, son of Athena and Petra, daughter of Aphrodite. The Aphrodite Cabin had long regained their reputation, even though they still worry more about looks, for being dangerous after Piper McLean, former assistant and daughter of Aphrodite, saved Olympus. She too, disappeared about 300 years ago, after ge ge. Her position was taken up by Lucy, her younger sister.

Then, last night, everyone's suspense came to an end. Chelsey suddenly stood up during dinner and green mist flowed around her. When she spoke, her voice seemed tripled and her eyes were as green as the trees.

When terrors befall the camp of halfs,

Rise or fall, the evil still laughs,

The Lost one, the Left one, the Betrayed returns,

The feeling of betrayal the Betrayer learns,

The Hunter's, the Guardian's, the Maiden's past,

Will pose sadness to their kin of last,

When all past heroes reunite as one,

The evil's doing shall be undone.

The moment she stopped speaking, she dropped like a rag doll. There were whispers all around the camp about what the prophecy may have meant. Some said the dead will live again because of the second last line. Some were gossiping about the 'hunter, guardian and maiden'. So far they've come up with nothing. Then the more, what's the word for it, dramatic campers debated who the 'lost one, left one and betrayed' could be. Some even brought up the story of ge ge's leaving.

I have only met the Eternal Assistants of the gods once, and they all told me my brother was both a hero and a coward. He was a hero for saving Olympus. He was a coward for commiting suicide when Annabeth dumped him, but_ I_ think the actual story has been like, altered to fit the younger camper's ears. Whatever the truth is, I am certain of his involvement in this particular prophecy. When I voiced this to Lady Annabeth, she looked shocked and reprimanded me for thinking too much, then laughed at the thought of ge ge being in yet another prophecy, I think.

**Annabeth PoV** (bet you were expecting this)

When Adriana said Percy might be involved in another prophecy, I was shocked, scolded her then pictured what he would say. Probably something like "Oh come on Apollo, tell your Oracle to stop targeting me!" I laughed aloud at that thought, then noticed Adriana staring at me expectantly.

(Elsewhere, a certain demigod in training nearly had his head lobbed off when he sneezed suddenly.)

"What is it Adriana?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just wanted to know why you're laughing and does it have anything to do with ge ge?" she smirked.

I blushed and shook my head. Then I left the camp borders to return to Olympus as it was the Winter Solstice. I didn't feel like asking my mother to teleport me there so I could think on my own a little.

The prophecy, when told by Chelsey, seemed to be aimed at me, I'm sure of it. Perhaps the betrayer is me. I did betray Percy after all. I feel like I'm responsible for the current prophecy and that this prophecy will take a longer time than usual to be fulfilled, similar to the Great Prophecy.

Before I knew it, I had arrived on Olympus. I guess I've taken the route so many times it's just become routine. Once in the throne room, I noticed that everyone except me and Lacy had arrived. Seeing as Lacy was away on a mission for Lady Aphrodite, I was late.

"Finally. Athena, watch your daughter, she has caused us to miss five minutes of our annual Winter Solstice Council. Her tardiness ought to be punished." Lord Zeus boomed. Athena and I both looked down, she in embarrassment, I in fear. "You know, even I'm not this late and I live all the way down in the Underworld. It's Tartarus, the traffic coming here." Hades commented. My mother's lips tightened in what seemed like anger.

After the usual boring reports of the burdens of the Gods, blah blah blah, came the chance for the Eternal Assistants to present our respective reports. Most EA reported the usual happenings around the world such as Aeolus trying to claim his title as Lord, or was it King, Of the Winds, Morpheus causing people who visit a certain mattress shop to fall asleep on the beds which are used for showcasing purposes and so on. When my turn came, I told the gods of the Prophecy and the possibility of it being the next Great Prophecy.

The moment I uttered those choice words, tears began dripping down Poseidon's face. I knew what he was thinking, how could the Oracle of Delphi be so cruel to us and predict yet another prophecy which reminds us of Percy. I felt wetness on my face and was surprised to find tears similar to those of Poseidon slowly trickling down my cheeks.

And so, I recited the prophecy word-for-word as I had heard it. When I fell silent, so had most of the other Gods and EA. Then an uproar emerged. Possibly because three possible goddesses were mentioned. And, the prophecy mentioned past heroes, indicating those who have already passed on or are Eternal Assistants.

A strike of lightning lit up the throne room, causing many heads to turn to Zeus who looked as bewildered as everyone else. The room was silent for a few minutes, but nothing happened. I wondered who besides Zeus could have done that. I looked at Jason who shook his head, also confused. Thalia was more interested in watching her Lady frown than watching Zeus think, apparently.

Suddenly, a burst of black light that took the shape of a vortex appeared in one corner of the room but no one seemed to notice it. I tried to point it out, but couldn't. It felt like someone or something was preventing the vortex from being noticed by anything but me.

* * *

Ah, done. At last. I know, hanging, but it's 1 am past here and I have school tomorrow. I know some people would gladly grab Katopris or Annabeth's dagger and stab it deep into my heart, but that would kill me and this story would forever remain unfinished. So, death threats should be kept to a minimum, if any. Thank you.** As for the pairings, PLEASE NOTE that I have a POLL on my ACCOUNT and so far I've only had a grand total of 9 votes.** Which is kinda sad considering that I have 74 followers, 46 favourites and over 11,000 views. Wait, did I just write that. **WOAH ! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUYS AND GALS! Keep it up.**

About my update rate, I know I promised every 16 reviews, but I kinda can't, so instead maybe every 2-3 weeks? I really am busy. Results are coming out and revision has to begin again. Did I ever mention I was a perfectionist at heart? Not on the outside. I'm only human after all, though I would prefer to be a daughter of Athena. Heh...

Last but certainly NOT LEAST... Read, Enjoy, and Review! Favouriting and Following are optional though. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME HERE! Till next our paths cross, LJ signing off.

P.S. A question to be ANSWERED by y'all please : What do you think of the Prophecy? It was instantaneous, like on-the-spot.


	11. Chapter 7: CHB and Further Training

Hey I'm here, but I have History and Geography course papers to write, for my national grade exam in October. Oh what am I blabbing about. I am but a lazy bum who acts ignorant sometimes. Know what? Scratch that, make it _all_ the time.

Anyhow, I have a beta-reader now, it is...** Resatice**! My **BIGGEST** thanks to her for beta-ing. I hope the chapter meets your expectations. If its lateness annoys you, blame me and me only. T'was I who typed it out late. T'is me who was too lazy to do my homework and left it to the last minute, etc etc etc.

* * *

_Review answers:_

**art (Guest); uk-loco; WhiteShadow10; Guest; i dream of faraway places; radioactiveness; magnifiquetic; Resatice; person2309; ; ananymous (Guest)** : Why thank you! And thanks for reviewing

**chaoticfan** : You'll see, as the summary says, it's twisted, in a way. Thx 4 reviewing.

smegol26 : 1st, that's the reason for the poll. Secondly, your understanding of the prophecy is not very accurate. I will not elaborate here as that will be a spoiler. But you got some parts correct.

**Goddess of the Dark Flame** : You spelled it right. And thank you!

**unleasherofimage** : There's a poll...

**EpikalStorms** : *suffocating...* Nah JK. Your language is still okay. Anything further and I would have moderated it. Here, *dabs handkerchief on tearful anime eyes*

**baby-blue-pies** : Hem, why do you wanna violate someone with violets? But thanks for your wonderful poem anyway. Here's one for you roses are red, lilies are white, if you are in bed, I hope I'm not right. Terrible ain't it?

**Guest (31/3/13)** : Hmm, we'll see now won't we. Thanks for the review!

**Silver carrier** : No comment unless you want excuses. I'm sorry, really.

* * *

**Almost forgot, the review total has reached triple digits ! Congrats to _Ladan13_ who became the 100th reviewer!**

* * *

**_Current Poll Statistics:_**

_**Annabeth, Piper, Artemis, Pi** are tied with **7** votes each._

_**Reyna and Hestia** are tied with **6** votes each._

_**Zoe** follows with a total of **5** votes._

_**Katie** has **2** votes._

_While **Hazel, Clarisse, Drew, OC, Calypso** and **Gwen** have **one** vote each._

_Honestly, I keep getting requests through reviews to avoid Percabeth pairing, but the poll says differently. The last time I checked, Annabeth was practically second last. So, WOW! Keep voting, the poll WILL be closed on **28th April (Sunday)**, so come on to my profile and VOTE!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: CHB and Further Training**

**Annabeth PoV**

As I watched, the vortex continued to swirl and I found myself unable to look away. I noticed a sea green speck that might have been an eye suddenly appear in the centre. It was only visible for a second and the whole thing suddenly faded right where it was, leaving no trace of its appearance at all.

"...beth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" I heard my name being whispered urgently and turned my head. Lacy was nudging me insistently.

"What?!" I hissed.

"Your mother has been calling you ever since you started staring at that corner ever so intently. Look up."

And so I did, fear enveloping me like a blanket. Athena was looking down at me, disapproval being her main expression. "Well Annabeth, finally decided you are good enough to listen to what I have to say?"

I dropped my head, figuratively, of course. "Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I'm listening mother."

Athena sighed and went on. "As I was saying while my daughter spaced out, the construction to repair Olympus will begin on the morrow and hopefully will be complete before the Summer Solstice. My daughter here, being the Official Architect of Olympus, has finished the sketches, hasn't she?"

I looked up and thought a bit, then answered, "Uh, yeah, I haven't brought them though, they're at the camp."

Zeus looked at me, then at my mother. "Any chance you could fetch them, young one?"

I nodded and gave my mother a knowing look. "Just give me a few moments."

Athena nodded and snapped her fingers. In a flash, I appeared behind the Athena cabin at camp. I hurried in and grabbed the stack of drawings and notes, not bothering to check and hurried back to the very same spot, instantly appearing back on Olympus.

I passed the stack to Athena and rushed back to my seat. Mother rifled through the papers and frowned. "Annabeth, what is this? This is certainly NOT a sketch of anyone's palace." She held up one of my notes that I'd written while sketching the palaces for Zeus and Hera.

I took the note from her while Thalia and Hazel peered over my shoulder. I lightly elbowed at them to back off. Hazel left but Thalia refused to budge. I unfolded the note. It read 'Ways to eliminate Timothy: 1. Get him to agree to nullify the marriage, 2. Have him anger a god who'll destroy him,' etc.

Thalia's eyes widened as Athena looked at me strangely. I blushed and stuffed the note into the pocket of my robe. All Eternal Assistants received one that carried a symbolic pattern dedicated to their specific patron.

"I doubt Hera would appreciate that footnote don't you think, daughter?" Hera looked at me curiously, and then turned to look at my mother. There were a few moments of awkward silence which was broken by Hermes clearing his throat.

"So, may I see what my palace will look like, Athena?" My mother looked momentarily surprised, then regained her composure long enough to pass the mentioned sketch to Hermes. One by one, each god requested to see their palace sketch. Even the minor gods were to have mansions.

"There needs to be more mirrors in my palace." Aphrodite piped up.

"I need more statues of myself outside _my _temple." Ares added.

"A bigger workshop please." Hephaestus requested.

A few more voiced their opinions while most didn't. The sketches were returned to my mother.

I nodded and took the sketches back from my mother who held it out. I once again returned to my seat and started making the necessary changes. Meanwhile, the gods continued their council. I caught snippets of what they were saying.

"...Rising again..."

"...Not going to happen..."

"...Find him..."

"…Isn't in Elysium..."

"...Possible assault planned by extraterrestrials..."

"...Sally denies knowing him, he denies knowing her..."

The last comment caught my attention. I noticed Lord Poseidon looking gloomy, but then he brightened suddenly. "So he doesn't recognise his own mother?"

Lord Hades groaned "Yes, it's true. He says he's never seen her before."

"Then that's not Percy! He would never do something like that!" Poseidon yelled.

"Oh Barnacle Beard, you know," Athena said sweetly, followed by "WE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU SAY WITHOUT THE SHOUTING!" Straight into Lord Poseidon's ear.

After that little episode, the council continued as if it never happened. At midnight, the council adjourned, leaving each Eternal Assistant to attend to their respective patrons. I followed my mother back to our current home to discuss the designs for tomorrow.

Athena snapped out of a daze when I tapped her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"Why were you talking about Percy not recognising his mother earlier?" I asked pointedly.

"It's not something for you to be concerned. Old Barnacle Beard just wanted false hope about his son _that dated my daughter and led her to commit the worst mistake of her life!_" She seethed under her breath. I sighed.

The alterations done, I set off for bed. The next morning, I gave the sketches to my mother and returned to camp, where Adriana was running around camp claiming she saw Percy in a dream, training with a pitch black being covered in star-like spots. I summoned her to the Big House to ask questions but she refused, saying I was the reason Percy killed himself, and she was certain of that being the truth.

I sighed and went to the room designated for teaching. The younger demigods were there, waiting.

**Sigma PoV**

By the time I reached Lord Chaos' quarters, I was thoroughly exhausted. Pi, who was waiting at the entrance shook her head at me and opened the door. Out of the blue, I had to duck as a ball of fire flew at me.

"Ah, good reflexes. Since your tardiness was overwhelming, training has been moved to tomorrow morning. If you are late, you know what I'll do..."

I didn't know but I really, _really_ didn't want to find out.

The next morning, I made my way to the arena. On the way, I tried not to think too much and hurry to the grounds, but Gamma's words wouldn't leave me. So Annabeth is married, but can't and won't have any children. So what? And why am I feeling jealous yet relieved at the same time? I pushed those thoughts out of my head just then and concentrated on getting to training without being late.

"Lord Chaos? Are you here?" I asked as soon as I reached the training grounds. I was thirty seconds late and that was really terrible by Chaos' standards, seeing as time didn't flow like Earth time did here.

"You're late." Lord Chaos grunted pointedly. "If we're ever going to start training, you have to be on time, every time. If you're not, we waste precious minutes, just like we are now. You punishment will be assigned later. Be warned; bring your protective second skin."

"I understand, my lord. May we begin now?" I asked with a voice of caution.

"Yes, yes. Come here." I approached and was immediately greeted with a ball of fire to the face, yet _again__._ I was blinded momentarily by the sudden _extremely_ bright light and staggered backwards.

"Oh seriously, you need to be able to know what's happening around you. Use your excellent senses from assassinating criminals, like you did last night." Lord Chaos scolded me before returning to his original position, a fighting stance.

"Right, so I just pretend that you're a criminal I need to kill?" I asked Lord Chaos stupidly. I blame my ADHD though, for this remark earned me a slap upside my head.

"Oh Void. How dense can you get? Get this into your thick skull! What you have to do is use your _precious_ assassination _skills_ to observe your environment and react accordingly, do not, I repeat NOT, view me as a possible threat. Do you understand?" Chaos asked slowly, as if he were talking to a three-year. You know, _sometimes_ that gets annoying especially when An-I mean _she_ did it. Know what, I'll just refer to her as ABC from now on.

**(A/N: Shout out to first person to guess reasons for ABC as abbreviation. There are 2 reasons.)**

"Ah, I see." I mumbled to myself. Then I looked up and nodded to my lord.

We started again with the face-seeking fireball, which I managed to turn against Chaos within a millimetre of my poor skin. Then, we practiced swordplay, which meant fiery blades would be aimed at every part of your body as you attempt to defend yourself thoroughly. I was a, figuratively speaking, monster, defending myself against all fifty of the flaming swords at one go. I sneezed suddenly, causing a flaming sword to miss my neck and not lob off my head by a mere millimeter. I thanked whoever or whatever led me to sneeze and continued with my training.

But, I was a scaredy-cat. Know why? Because, even though Hephaestus' blessing allows me to control fire and that I am immune to it, I still fear it. As the reasons given state, I am immune to flames, but I still jumped a good four feet when Chaos threw a bowling ball of fire at me.

In all, this round of training was the worst I'd ever been through. Trust me, the training I went through was worse than what Hercules went through. He had it easy with his super strength. Me? I was lucky if my muscles could even lift six two-inch-thick books by the time Lord Chaos was done with me.

The next morning, at 0600 hours, I awoke to clanging bells in my head. I jumped up, did my usual morning routine, and then vapour ported to the arena immediately. There, Lord Chaos was waiting for me impatiently. After another few rounds of strenuous training, we resumed hydro kinesis and mental prowess.

After lunch at 1335 hours, I was relieved of my training and sent instead for my anger management session, which is scheduled twice a week. There, Lady Nyx treated me like Dumbledore treated Harry after Sirius' death, which is to say, allowed me to destroy whatever she had in the room she used. Being one of the Primordial's, she repaired everything I ruined with a twitch of her fingers.

This routine went on for the next two and a half weeks, until I was entirely used to it. Then, Lord Chaos summoned another god to bless me with their unique powers. After Hephaestus was Demeter, who blessed me with the ability to make plants grow and flourish, mainly to make the plants obey my will. Then came Hermes, who provided me with the ability to sneak around silently and give hospitality to anyone who needs or requests it.

Between Demeter and Hermes, was a three-week training session, similar to that which had been arranged after Hephaestus' blessing. Training with plants made me uneasy, seeing as I almost killed several of them time and time again. By the time I was done with Demeter-blessing training, three weeks had passed and I was _soo_ ready to rest up from my various splinters and scratches caused by the one and only,_ flora_.

The training that came along with Hermes' powers wasn't so bad. My only task was to travel around the universe, recruiting new agents and soldiers, depending on their skill. According to Lord Chaos, this would improve my social skills, and I was able to do so. I discovered friends who shared my fate and new cultures through my journeys.

I made a few new friends, such as a Jupiterian named Marianda and a Mercurian named Janicisian. Marianda was a daughter of a king of a kingdom called Mistrial. But, she was born out-of-wedlock and banished for apparently bringing shame upon the family. Janicisian was a prince of the kingdom Jeneralia, but was dethroned by his half-brother after being framed for a crime he did not commit. 'Similar yet different compared to my situation' was my first thought of him.

After the assigned time period, I was given a mission, to go to a certain planet to assassinate some crazy tyrant ruler and restore peace. Gamma was told to follow me, being a peacekeeper, she could charm speak the people into calming down.

This should be fun.

* * *

**Well, here you go. Late as can be, entirely my bad. So if y'all put those sharp stuff down, again, I can treat the wounds I already have. (Stupid terrible sense of humour.) Well, I know, I'm a bad author that doesn't keep her promises but I assure you posting this, is tiring. I only just returned from a school road run and Red Cresent whatever-you-call-it-meeting. **

**So... *touches pointer fingertips together nervously* could you please review? Please, please,_ please_ with a cherry on top? The button is right down there, regardless of which format. And, it only takes a minute or so. But then again, you're mad. Oh, throw that out the window. PLEASE, _PLEASE_ REVIEW !**


	12. POLL RESULTS AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey y'all. I'm really, really, really sorry, this is not a chapter.

This is just to say that the poll is closed _(I know it's not yet Sunday in some places though)_ and I am writing out the chapter to be sent to my Beta.

Y'all can expect the chapter to be up by Thursday, _hopefully _earlier. Notice the stress on the word 'hopefully'?

(Y'all may ignore this following 3 sentences completely)_ I was planning to send the chapter earlier but a lot of stuff came up. For one, I was free after Wednesday or so I thought, then I fell sick and yesterday was a Language Festival in my school. As a member of the organizing club, I was to be there the whole time, including for clean up duty._

**Yeah, so here's the poll results. **

**In first place is... _ARTEMIS_ ! With a total of 10 votes, this story will now have Pertemis pairing!**

**Second place is tied by _PIPER _and _HESTIA_ with 9 votes each ! Sorry PercyxPiper and PercyxHestia lovers, it was _just_ not enough.**

**Third place with 8 votes apiece is _ANNABETH_ and _PI_ ! Wow, hardcore Percabeth fans. I'm sorry but it ain't happening in this story.**

So there you have it, we have the pairing, now may the story commence, though I'm not really a Pertemis fan at all. Ah well, maybe it'll change with this.

Oh and FYI, I've got a new story to be put up soon, expect it!

Thank y'all for voting!


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE and a little sneak peek

**Could the lot of you throw those sharp stuff down? My mom says it's rude to point that kind of stuff at anyone, and it's dangerous. I know I deserve to be assassinated for not updating. (Oh shut up, Agent Sigma. Or else I'll make the Lord send you on a mission which will squish your confidence or pride.)**

**Um, so I've got really bad timing. I was planning to upload a new chapter this weekend, but with mid-years around the corner, my mom says this is probably the last chance I'll ever get to touch my laptop. And so, 'insert huge apology here', but I _will _upload maybe 2 chapters if I get the chance _after_ 25th May.**

**Oh, but here's a small bit of the original chapter I wrote. It'll serve as a '_sneak peek_', if you will.**

_"As I said, I am Gamma of Void. I do not know and frankly, I do not care. All I'm interested in now is that prophecy of which you speak."_

_"Not gonna happen, girl." Athena sneered. "We do not give away our secrets as easy as that."_

_"Really, Lady Athena? Oh I didn't know. I am terribly sorry to have wasted your time. Perhaps if you have a change of heart, you could contact me?" I poured all my charmspeak into that last comment, hoping that my powers would work on a divine being as well as it did on a non-divine being._

_The duo hesitated for a second and told me the prophecy in full, not even stopping for breath, all eight lines. I thanked them graciously and swiped my hand through the IM, ending the conversation._

_Then, I sat. Sat and thought about the prophecy as I waited for an agent to summon me to Lord Chaos for the official recording about the mission gone wrong. Usually Percy did them but this time around I felt he's in a condition which is NOT suitable for such a task._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. A young alien child, possibly no more than 6 years old, was standing outside when I opened. On Earth, you would probably assume that the child was lost wearing a Halloween costume. Here, you see it as a threat, mainly because this area has the highest level of security in the entire Void._

_I stood there with my knives drawn as the child watched me. I took a protective stance and the child began to cry, really loudly. Agent Rho ran up to her and apologized for the imposition, scolding the child soundly. '_

**So, you can look forward to it then. Don't you worry, it's still Pertemis pairing. Right now, the next chapter is with my Beta. Once I set my pencil to paper, or in this case fingers to keyboard, I will send the following chapter, which will probably be written in the Mid-Year hols.**

**Well, that's about it. I can't afford any more time here if my grades are to remain acceptable in my eyes. Gotta go, bye y'all. Till next we meet, for I won't be beat. LJ signing off.**


	14. Chapter 8: Prophecy in the Void

**Hi, this time, review answers at the bottom, hurrying to the story now.**

* * *

**Sigma PoV**

The mission I was assigned to got seriously out of hand, and definitely took too long considering I'd done this plenty of times before. However, this time, the tyrant I was supposed to 'assassinate' had hired me before, but I'd refused to kill the person he wanted gone.

The main reason is because his orders were, and I quote 'Kill him so that I may take his wife as my own. After all, he does not love her', followed by me seeing the target buying a huge bouquet of that planet's variety of roses, for 'his wife back home'.

And so he banished me from that planet.

When Gamma and I landed Lukewarm on in a discreet location, we first disguised as merchants to make sure we did _not_ stand out. We walked around town trying to find out exactly how the people wanted to live their lives. Sadly, we barely got two sentences per person. Each contained the entire phrase 'Free of Emperor Ysoldph forever'.

After a while, we decided to seek out the tyrant. I, knowing the tyrant's basic habits and face, led the way, seeing as Gamma had learnt air-teleportation and could follow me anywhere.

Plus, she can charmspeak a dozen people into jumping off a cliff and landing on their knees without dying, so... I didn't think there would ever be a problem for Gamma in terms of charmspeak, should she be sighted or have the need to convince someone of something.

When I found him in the throne room, mulling over a report on poverty in the northern region of his kingdom, I wondered in what manner Lord Chaos could have seen him as a threat. I finally understood when he started laughing like a madman and throwing the report onto the floor, crumpling it in the process.

I sighed. I gave the signal for Gamma to appear in front of Emperor Ysoldph. When she did, he was scared senseless. I watched, amused as she pretended to be one of his hired assassins. Finally, I decided I'd seen enough and threw a small pebble at Ysoldph's throne. Both looked up, with opposite expressions upon their faces.

I stepped out of my hiding spot and saw Ysoldph's expression turn to one of fear. Usually, assassins only turn up when he calls for them and I certainly didn't get a written invitation in my mailbox this morning.

I smirked and said the assassination incantation. Basically, I have a new trick up my sleeve, the assassination incantation is supposed to mortally wound anyone who has been marked for assassination within the same room as the speaker, so the speaker may deliver the final blow.

The moment I finished, Ysoldph and I both fell to the ground, a large gash each to our chests. We both had shocked expressions while Gamma was stunned beyond belief. She hurriedly finished the job and brought me back to Lukewarm. When we reached the ship, I passed out from the pressure in the portal Gamma used to transport us.

**Piper PoV**

When Percy was suddenly struck by a gigantic gash on his chest, I couldn't move as I watched him fall. I shook myself back to reality and ran to Ysoldph who was gasping for air. With his assassin being close, he suffered the worst of the spell.

I grabbed a dagger from my belt and stabbed him twice in the heart, then saying a small prayer to Lord Chaos to spare him from a harsh punishment in the afterlife.

I got up, ran to Percy's side and opened a portal to Lukewarm, his ship. He seemed to get heavier when I stepped out of the portal. Looking down, I saw he'd fallen unconscious.

After contacting Lord Chaos and telling him of someone who wants Percy assassinated, he agreed to send a different agent to solve the matter of national peace and ordered us to get back to the Void, Theta piloted us straight to the infirmary. There, Pi took over.

I retired to my chamber and flopped down on my bed exhausted. As a rule, I never got close to crying to avoid getting pitiful looks. I had enough of those when Jason left me. Suddenly, an Iris message appeared in front of my wardrobe.

Intrigued, I sat on my bed and watched whatever someone was trying to show me. I saw Annabeth, of all people, pacing around a large room, probably a drawing room by the looks of it. Suddenly, Athena appeared in a doorway, asking for a… sketch maybe? I got lost in all their architectural talk and moved to shut down the Iris Message when Annabeth made a startling statement.

"Have you solved the prophecy yet mother? I haven't the slightest clue."

Athena sighed and shook her head. "No, and it puzzles me so. Perhaps this one won't occur for a few decades or so. Everyone knows the first Great Prophecy took nearly a century. But still, terrors at the camp do not sound good at all."

At this point, I decided to speak up. "Uh, Lady Athena? I am Gamma of Void. I don't know who set up this message but it just appeared in front of me. I was hoping you could elaborate on the prophecy of which you speak. I'm curious."

Athena and Annabeth both turned to me. "Who are you? How can you be here, so to speak? Only those of Greek origin may even_see_Olympus, let alone communicate." Athena demanded.

"As I said, I am Gamma of Void. I do not know and frankly, I do not care. All I'm interested in now is that prophecy of which you speak."

"Not going to happen, _girl_." Athena sneered. "We do not give away our secrets as easy as that."

"_Really_, Lady Athena? Oh I didn't know. I am terribly sorry to have wasted your time. Perhaps if you have a change of heart, you could contact me?" I poured all my charmspeak into that last comment, hoping that my powers would work on a divine being as well as it did on a non-divine being.

The duo hesitated for a second and told me the prophecy in full, not even stopping for breath, all eight lines. I thanked them graciously and swiped my hand through the IM, ending the conversation.

Then, I sat. Sat and thought about the prophecy as I waited for an agent to summon me to Lord Chaos for the official recording about the mission gone wrong. Usually Percy did them but this time around I felt he's in a condition which is NOT suitable for such a task.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. A young alien child, possibly no more than 6 years old, was standing outside when I opened. On Earth, you would probably assume that the child was lost wearing a Halloween costume. Here, you see it as a threat, mainly because this area has the highest level of security in the entire Void.

I stood there with my knives drawn as the child watched me. I took a protective stance and the child began to cry, _really _loudly. Agent Rho ran up to it and apologized for the imposition, scolding the child soundly.

I felt strangely moved by Agent Rho's ability to have found a mate all the way out here. Out of the blue, I felt terribly lonely and wished I had someone like that too.

I'm not sure how long I stood in the doorway, but it was long enough to attract Ag-Nico's attention. He walked up to me and said "Boo," casually. Naturally, I jumped out of fright. I heard a laugh and turned. Nico was there, holding his tummy, trying hard not to burst into fits of laughter.

I put on an un-amused face. He tried his best to hold any more laughter in so I wouldn't blow him to bits. Then, he managed to sputter "You... jumped higher... than I did... that day... " Before laughing again.

"Oh come on, your supposed 'best friend' is in the infirmary and you're laughing because I can jump seven feet?" I demanded, making sure the air quotes were prominent.

"What do you mean? Percy's fine, he was in the public library with Lord Chaos a few moments ago."

"Huh? Isn't he seriously wounded still? Like, he had a lot of bandages." I asked.

"Nope, he looked as right as rain."

I did not believe him and as such, threw on my special mask and ran to the library. When I got there, Lord Chaos looked up and said "Why are you here, Agent Gamma? Are you not supposed to be getting ready for the next mission?"

I shook my head "My Lord, I asked Agent Omicron to take my place instead for that mission. I'm still not emotionally ready yet, and I found out that Earth's Greek demigods received a new prophecy recently through the wisdom goddess who happened to be in contact."

"Very well, what is this prophecy? Perhaps it concerns some of us; your expression certainly tells us that."

"Us? Who el-" My voice died. Percy was sitting there, looking just as Nico said, as right as rain, together with a few other minor agents.

As I stood there staring, however, none of us realized the presence of another being watching our every move, maybe even since I first entered.

**Athena PoV**

Why I blurted out the entire prophecy to a total stranger, I do not know. I just felt_right_at the time. After the encounter, I got a serious headache and went to my father to report on what I'd seen. I found him with Aphrodite, who was still, begging him to allow her to look for her former EA and daughter, Piper McLean. I have often wondered whether Aphrodite had a heart. Now I know.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Both turned to me and Aphrodite blushed, turning as red as the ball gown she was wearing. She excused herself and I was left alone with Lord Zeus.

"So, what do you want, Athena? I do not have all day, you of all gods should know."

"Yes father, but I need to tell you of a mysterious person which I came into contact with today. I do not know her but she does me. I do not know how or why but she made me tell her the recent prophecy without hesitation. My daughter Annabeth is a fellow witness. She could describe the entire incident in one fell swoop."

"That isn't necessary. I'll take your word for it. I will handle this later. Right now, call Apollo here. I need a word with him."

I bowed and left, telling a muse that Apollo's wanted by Zeus. She raced off to his overly bright palace and disappeared.

I sighed and returned to my own home. Annabeth was still there, deep in thought.

"What is the matter, daughter? Sphinx got your tongue?"

"No mother, only, that girl seemed familiar, somewhat. I feel as though she is supposed to be among us here, on Olympus."

"Ridiculous. You heard her; she's from a place called Void. Zeus knows where that is." Lightning almost struck our palace, hitting the tree in front instead.

"Strike that, even Zeus doesn't know. Then again, that place sounded ancient. Shall we research it?"

"Oh let's, mother. That's my favourite pastime." Annabeth responded enthusiastically.

A sudden buzzing sounded in my ear. Only one thing could cause that. I stared ahead in fear. "Annabeth, camp is under attack!"

**Annabeth PoV**

"Annabeth, camp is under attack!"

I turned in alarm toward my mother who'd already teleported to Zeus' palace. I decided to go to camp first, using the new method Hephaestus invented as payment for his palace. I snapped my fingers and twirled 3 times, concentrating on my destination.

I appeared a few meters from Thalia's tree. Even after several centuries, this place still brought back memories. Looking down, I saw a weird looking creature jumping over the campfire into the lake. Another creature was hopping, literally, through the trees of the forest. Demigods of all ages were fighting other monsters, sadly, looking like ants against the gargantuan creatures.

Already, several demigods had been knocked unconscious. Worry for my siblings overcame me and I stormed into the fray like a madman, or woman, if you will.

Praying to my mother for some wisdom, I grabbed the nearest weapon and began stabbing every monster I could. A couple disintegrated immediately. Some didn't even look fazed, just madder. I was shocked. Some of the monsters weren't even of Greek origin. So how'd they track us here?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adriana battling a giant blue 'thing'. She was quite nimble, dodging constantly when suddenly, a fist crashed into her and knocked her ten feet away. Abandoning my own fight, I rushed up to her. I was not about to lose her. No, I will NOT!

As I made that resolve, a stranger appeared out of a portal similar to that I had seen on Olympus. Again, no one saw. At least until he uttered a single word and caused every monster that didn't belong to drop and float toward him. He and the monsters then entered the portal and all of them disappeared.

* * *

_Now, to replying._

_**Guest (13/4/13)**: Correct! And thank you!_

_**Wisdom girl**: Why, thank you very, very much!_

_**xRoaringAngelx**: Well, you got the gist of it, so it counts as CORRECT!_

_**The Great God Hermes**: THANK YOU for all those compliments. In return, I can assure you that the vial of nitroglycerin will not be needed._

_**Tigger (Guest)**: Correct!_

_**arcee jackson**: Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

_Hmm, I noticed that when I went through the reviews, only a few answered the question about 'ABC'. They all got the first reason right though. Let's give a big hand to **Guest(13/4/13), xRoaringAAngelx, Tigger (Guest) and Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist**!_

_By the way, the second reason is that I used to be labeled a know-it-all (by quite a few of my classmates) and had the ABC added to the end of my name, just because it rhymed, by my, TEACHER, of all people (The ABC part). Ah, the painful childhood memories. Nowadays no one dares to call me that. __

* * *

Ah, I just went through my old fave movies and found The Little Mermaid III by chance. Apparently, someone already paired up, in name, Athena and Triton, a descendent of the sea, eh?


	15. FORGIVE ME!

Hie, I know y'all want an update but I am seriously really, really busy and haven't found much time for writing, plus my head's been in the clouds=really bad timing (major exam around the corner). So, yeah I am really sorry but these stories will be on hiatus until mid-October, if I get lucky. If not... the hiatus may extend until November. Forgive me, I am not a great author even if you think so. Darn it, I feel like Rick Riordan now. Not a nice feeling.

Well, I'll see y'all in October, hopefully (touch wood). May the Fates have mercy on me by the time I get the next chapters posted.

I _AM_ planning on continuing these stories, don't you worry about that. Now just don't kill me before that happens. Love ya, and goodbye till next we meet. LJ out.


End file.
